It All Began With An Arrow
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: 21 year old man,Percy Jackson, a multi-billionaire and a cocky player. But it stopped when he was almost assassinated, he ran into the woods and found the huntress. Annabeth Chase the so called "beast of the east" Will he find love In the beast or will he continue his jerky ways? AU, Annabeth is way out of OOC and Percy too. All human. Rated M for Gore and some sexual content.
1. Assasination Escape

**Hey mortals! Now this is my first major Percabeth story. No NicoxOC(well I hope but...eh.) And well, yea...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Percy's Pov**

I stuck my tongue into her mouth as we both moaned, I dragged to my room in the hotel and began continuing our make-out.I took off my shirt and gods knew what we did next. Oh and by the way, My name is Percy Jackson, CEO of Water Safe. The successful company that produces purified water, and I am a player that loves a one night stand. I admit that I was born with a silver, no, golden spoon on my tongue but that is never a bad doing.

**The next day**

I opened my eyes as the sun blinded me. I looked at the Blonde girl beside me, _I forgotten ing her name already wow. _I took my belongings and quietly dressed myself, after that I left some money on the table and walked out the door. I got to my mansion and saw my two cousins, Nico and Thalia, and Nico's girlfriend,Melissa,**(A/N Okay but It's pretty hard to resists adding you as your Fictional crush as his girlfriend.) **"Hey Perce!" I looked at Nico with his hands around Melissa, "You with another girl again?"

I looked at him, quietly embarressed. "There's perfume on me right?" They all nodded. I sighed, I went to the study room and saw my dad. He turned to me and smiled, "Hello Percy." He went back to his chart of finance, I sighed. Now my,Nico's,Thalia's dads is really busy and barely acknowledge us. I went to the bathroom and got a shower, I gotten a good whif of my clothes and sent it to the laundry.

I came out of the bath as fresh as a daisy, and Nico gave me a card. "Remember, it's Rachel's birthday party." He said and left. I open the card and it shows Rachel in a very slutty clothes. See , Rachel is my girlfriend but her body isn't really showy so I don't really like her that much. I sighed as I got into my swimming trunks and went to our personal swimming pool.

**During the party**

I looked at the people around, _all the snob kids...Me likey. _I went to a girl which was wearing a stunningly blue dress and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me funny, I smiled my dazzling smile but this girl doesn't seem fazed. Now that was funny because if my Jet-black hair and my sea green eyes girls will probably fall for me. I was going to push her when I heard a scream. I turned around and saw a man in black across the now broken glass window and blood everwhere. Security ran to him but they died in a blink of an eye.

I looked at the man and he came running to me with his sword unsheathed, Now I took some sword fighting lesson but everything disappeared from my mind as I ran away. I went into the woods which is rumored to have some sort of vicious beast but I didn't believe. I looked back at me and saw the man gone, I breathed a sigh if relieve but it was gone as I saw an arrow shot above my head. My eyes widened as I continued running and arrows fled everywhere.

My breath slowly slowed as I looked at everything was spinning. I fell to my knees and saw a girl with blonde hair with a grey streak. And a snowy owl as my Vision blurred and I fall into a pit of darkness.

**Wow this was short, sorry for not up all for my lateness in other NicoxOC stories. So should I keep on because I felt Percy was a bit too OOC and I thougth the story felt a little horrible...So see you? Possibly?**

**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour**


	2. Percy Met The 'Beast Of The East'

Hey** mortals! The next chapter of _It All Began With An Arrow. _I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Percy's Pov **

I smelt trees and flowers as I woke up, the sunlight burned my eyes. I looked in front and almost screamed my head off, standing there was a hot blonde girl with a Celestial Bronze sword at my neck. My eyes widened and I tried to move but my hands were tied to the legs on the bed. "Move and you'll drown in your blood." I gulped as she said that. "Who are you and where did you come from." She question me and the sword moved it closer to my neck.

"Er...I-I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and CEO of Water Safe." I looked at the knot, it loosened. I stared at the Blonde girl, I kicked her stomach and she doubled over. I ran outside, suddenly I was up in the air, dangling in a fishing net 60 metres up. "Now *cough* since that was over." The blonde went out and looked at me. She held up a knife and threw it at me, I squeezed shut my eyes until I felt my hair cut. I look up and saw the knife above my head, I gulped. I looked back at the she-demon.

"Now that we both know our place, My name is Annabeth Chase. You try to escape, the woods will kill you in seconds." She said nonchately, "You dare to hurt,make a move,flirt or rape me. You will die in seconds" She smiled sweetly which was creeping the hell out of me. "So what are you doing here? And you better tell me the truth." She stared at me with those intellectual grey eyes. "Er...I...Um...I-I was running away from a man in black. He was trying to kill me." Suddenly Annabeth froze, her face paled all of a sudden.

She gulped and threw a knife at the net, which made it fell and it made me fell too. She looked far away until I tapped her shoulder, "hey, do you know anything about the man that was trying to kill me?"

She nodded, "that man was Silent, known for killing rich people silently." She had this pained look in her eyes, "and he killed my parents." I saw a tear came down her cheek, she wiped it away and glared at me." Why don't you stop being a busybody" She snapped and went inside the huge tree house.

I went inside and decided to change the subject, "so what should I do to let me go? Besides using my charms." I ran my hand over my head slowly to let have a thing about the Percy Charm. She glared at me, "egotictical brats." I feigned hurt," Ouch that hurt." She let out a small smile but it immediately dissapeared. "Now since you live under my house, you follow my rules. Okay, no touching my books, no touching my weapons unless you want to die, no letting animals in this treehouse, don't touch my owl Snowy,no flirting, don't ever bring in a berry that is unknown to you an-"

As she keeps on rambling about her rules, I can't help but notice that her hair is way pretty, no _beautiful_, how it just bounce whenever she moves in a ponytail. And how her grey eyes gleam in the sunlight, "and no sleeping in my bed. Percy JAckson? Percy? HEY!" She hit my head and I snapped out of my trance while rubbing my head. "Ow, why did you do that for?" She rolled her eyes, "because your brain is full of seaweed, Seaweed Brain." I pouted and looked at the books, from encyclopedias to guides about plants.

"Well, I guess that your head is very wise I say, Wise Girl." She glared at me, "Thats not a very good comeback just to tell you." I opened my mouth to protest but quickly shut it. " So...Are you just going to stare at me like that all day?"'

Annabeth glared at me, "no I was going to read a book about plants." She stood up and went to her bookcase, she picked her book and started reading. I sighed and decided to idle around the tree mansion, I went to a door carved with the words, _Annabeth's Room. _I smirked, _wow for a Wise Girl you sure ain't wise._ I opend the door quietly and looked inside, on the bedside table shows a picture of a man with Sandy Blonde hair and blue eyes. A lady with ebony black hair with grey eyes, between them is a a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes with a smile that shows she has nothing to care about in the world. I smiled at that,remembering my mom and dad and wondering if I will ever go ,remembering my mom and dad and wondering if I will ever go home

My smiled faded, _blonde hair and grey eyes?_ "That's Annabeth" I blinked at the girl then at my mental picture of Wise Girl. _How can such a sweet looking girl be such the grumpy and bossy Annabeth? _I put down the picture and got out of the room, I ran downstairs and saw Wise Girl sleeping on the sofa with the book in hand. I gently tug away the book and put the blanket over her, "No, mommy." I looked at her strangely, "No mommy...Mommy don't go. MOMMY!" Her eyes whipped open as her forehead was blanketed with sweat.

"Annabeth?" HEr eyes were filled with tears, "hey you okay?" She nodded and checked the time, "it's hunting time. And you're coming with me." I raised an eyebrow at her, _just a minute ago she was crying and now she is commanding me. _"And why is that?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow,"an extra hand to feed means and extra hand to help me during hunting." I frowned, "But I don't know how to..." She smiled, for the first time. "Then I'll teach you." She got her weapons, she turned around and said, "tell me, do you know how to use a bow."

**Wow, this short and it took me...*checks time*...47 mins...Well, At least I got a chapter done! Again reviews are accepted not flames though, flame me and you'll get burn! Anyway, R&R!**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour**_


	3. Ambushed! (A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE)

**AHHHHH DON'T KILL ME! *HIDES BEHIND A WATER BARRIER* Sorry for not updating and not keeping up my pace for uploading a chapter. I just have Witer Blog and I just have no ideas, but I do now! So just read the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Well so far you suck at throwing knives, archery and spear throwing. Let's see if you can catch fish..." I brought him to a stream which is flowing with fishes, "So all you have to do is to just do-" I turned to look at him. He already gotten like 10 fishes, "Now I have proof that you are a seaweed brain." He mimics me, "Now I have proof that you are a seaweed brain."

I splashed some water on him," I do not sound like that." He was soaking wet. The he smirked, "Oh you should't have done that." He splashed me and I splashed back in return. We had a splashing war, I laughed and felt like as if the weight of my burdens had disappeared. My whole clothes was drenched to the core, I splashed a massive pool of water at him,Percy lose his balance and knocked his head onto a rock, blood started to ooze out.

"Oh my god, we have to bring you back home." I said while not looking at blood, it just reminds me of the death of my parents. I dragged him home and laid him on my bed, I out some water on some herbs and knead them. It became a sticky liquid, I rubbed some onto Percy's head.

"You should be more careful...I don't want to bury another body." I looked at him, he was staring at me. "Who knew the 'Beast Of The East' has a heart...and a beautiful smile." I looked at him in the eyes, all there was sincerity and truth. No trance of deceive or lies. I accidentally pressed the wound and he yelped, "Ouch! Spoke too soon..!" I rolled my eyes, "Come on! I had cuts more serious than this and I'm girl! Arents you suppose to be more manly? Or more feminine" I said teasingly.

Percy pout like a 5 year old kid who didn't have ice cream after dinner. "Twat was mwean." I laughed, " Come on let's cook that fish." Percy nodded while applying a clean leaf on his head. I made a spark on the logs and it became alive, I put some salt I er 'borrowed' from some people who dared pass by my territory.

I finished dicing it and put it on a leaf, "here." I put it in front of Percy. He scrunched up his nose,I rolled my eyes. "It's not laced with poison or anything, maybe."I smirked, Percy looke wary at the fish and take a bite of it. His worried face became a impressed one, "How did you cook something so delicious! Not even my private chef can cook that perfect." Percy said while taking another bite, he sighed dreamily.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "In the Dark Forest, it's not really dark at all. All exotic plants grows here, some poisonous and some some good for cooking." Annabeth get book and started reading it, I finished my fish and threw it away. I looked at her book, _The 10 Natural Wonders Of The Modern World And How Were They Build... _I pouted, "So 'The Beast of The East' likes Architecture?" Annabeth glared at me, "Yes now don't disturb me.'

I frowned, _bored... I'm going to try sword fighting again. _"I'm going out." She nodded, not bringing her attention of her book to me. I huffed and went outside to the woods, I took a stick and practised my posture. I thrust forward and back making my arm was numb. Suddenly a rustle was heard in the bushes, I dismissed that as an animal looking for some food.

Until a knife was shot above my head, I yapped and ducked. The man whom almost killed me at the party appeared, he was smiling evily. MY eyes widened, "A-Annabeth!" I ran to the treehouse, "Annabeth!" I entered the house and everything was in a mess, Annabeth was still reading her book. "Annabeth! I saw the ma-" I went to take her book away when I saw it wasn't Annabeth, it was a dude. "Annabeth...How the hell did you become a dude?"

A few men came from the kitchen carrying an unconcious blonde, they turned around and I saw Annabeth's face. "Annie!" The Annabeth-dude took out his sword and swung it at me, I blocked it but he cut my face. "Ouch!" I took Annabeth's dagger and attacked him, He blocked my attacks but I puched his face.

He went down and I held the dagger at him and smiled victourously but it wasn't too easy, something hit the back of my head, my eyes rolled to the side. My last look of the world was the guy carrying a rock smiling evily at me. One last thought crossed my mine before the world became black.

_Annabeth...Don't die._

**_SPOILER ALERT!_**

**Cliffe! I hate it when people put cliffhangers on me but I LOVE it when I put it on other people, I know I'm evil XD. Ok ok, I just saw the SOM movie and I have to admit it was pretty good. They edited the prophecy which is a good idea because let's get real here. Percy does look like he was 18 years old already. It would be really awkward when they filmed TLO movie and he is like 27 years old. And thank god they Alexandria Daddario dyed her hair, I thought it would be another Brunette Annabeth. And I don't recall reading Annabeth died in the SOM or it could be my messed up memory XD**

**OHHHHHHH and the part where Grover wore a wedding dress for Polyphemus XD way too funny and Thalia coming back to life part was oh my god way to cool! The movie showed alot of Percabeth moments 3 Oh yeah, they did missed the part on the spa the part where Percy turned into a Ginnie pig (sp?), I was looking forward for that part T.T But I gotten Annabeth blonde part and the wedding dress Grover so you gotta treasure what you have!**

**Enough of my rambling and the spoiler alert... I hope you have a good day.**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.**_


End file.
